I'm Here for You
by divergentshipper10
Summary: After Tris catches Tobias cheating, she tries to find comfort in one of her friends. But will she be able to love again? She could if she loved the right person. This is a Uriah/Tris story! Enjoy! Rated T for Romance and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Heart

Chapter 1: Never

A/N This is Uriah/Tris story. Tobias will be involved, but I promise I won't make him go insane. I hate it when people make him abusive or cruel, it's so unlike the character. At most I will make Four a little cold towards Uriah. Love you all! First fanfic so yeah! This takes place 3 months after initiation, it's your classic no war story with a twist! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Tris PoV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6:00 a.m. and let out a groan. I don't understand why Tori opens the parlor so early and closes so late. I turn my head to see Tobias struggling to wake up.

"Wake up, Tobias!"

He just groans and I sigh.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way then."

I crawl out of Tobias's bed, well our bed now, and walk to the kitchen to get a cup of water. I sneak back into the bedroom and dump it on his head.

"What the hell, Tris!" he yells.

"I love you." I say sweetly as I walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finish, I apply a thin layer of eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. When I walk out, I don't see Tobias. I call his name.

"Tobias! Tobias!" I'm beginning to panic.

"TOBIAS!" I scream, if he was trying to get back at me for pouring water on his head, he would have stopped to tell me he was okay.

I run out of the apartment to the cafeteria hoping he was just getting us breakfast. The moment I walk in I wish I hadn't. The cafeteria is completely empty except there are two people. From what I can see, they are kissing. I squint my eyes and see Tobias kissing a random girl. I feel my face heat up and tears are streaming down my cheeks. Tobias opens his eyes.

"Tris! I promise it's not what it looks like!" he says

"From what I can see you were kissing this," I look at the girl, she has deep blue hair, and a skin tight shirt that hardly covers her rib cage, and shorts that are so high the pockets show, and about nine inch heels, "this thing!"

I just run. I run to the only person who would understand, Christina. I don't even bother knocking, I just walk in. Chris is watching some chick flick, but once she sees that I'm crying she pauses it and opens her arms to me. I accept her embrace and cry into her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asks.

"F-Four! Four happened!" I gasp for breath and manage to say "He cheated on me."

"What!?"

I quickly explain the story to her and she just stares at me in shock. She stands up and grabs my wrist. I don't know where we are going and I don't care. I soon realize we are going to Uri's apartment.

I give Christina a confused look.

"Trust me." is all she says.

Uriah opens the door and pulls us inside. I sit on the couch and hear Chris talking to Uriah. I can feel their eyes on me as I look at my feet. I feel Uri's protective arm go around my shoulder. I lean into him and he does the last thing I would expect him to do.

He kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2 Someone to Love

**(A/N) I got 1 fantastic review from Booklover1367! So if anyone even bothers reading this, then go check this account! DIVERGENT FANFICS! It will be worth your time, it was worth mine! So anyways here is chapter 2. Review to give me ideas and I LOVE feedback, positive or negative! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

I am shocked. I always knew Uri had a thing for me, but I wasn't expecting…. well….. this. Uriah pulls back and blushes.

He looks at me and says, "Tris I am so sorry, I didn't.. I just… I'm sorry but I really like you and I…,"

I stop his words with a kiss, I never saw myself falling for Uriah, but I am pretty sure I just did. He tenses up, but eventually relaxes back into the kiss. I suddenly forget about Tobias, and the strange girl, and Christina, who is standing less than 3 feet away from us. But I don't care. I don't care about anything right now. I always felt safe when I was with Tobias, but this is a new kind of safety. Like nothing can touch me.

I pull back first and I can feel myself blush. I look at Uriah who has a look of happiness, shock, and pity. I hate it when people pity me, it makes me feel weak.

"Uriah, you don't have to say you're sorry." I say and I give him a small smile. I look back down at my feet and feel more heat rush into my cheeks.

"I didn't you felt that way, Tris. About me I mean." he replies.

"I didn't either, actually." I look up at him, then to Christina and I nod.

"Well I think we best be off, Tris and I have a lot to talk about." Christina says.

I quickly hug Uriah and mouth "We can talk later" as Chris and I walk out the door.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

As we walk back to Christina's apartment, I see the last person I want to see. Tobias comes running towards me.

"Tris!" he yells.

I don't stop to look at him, I just keep walking. Chris grabs my hand and we both pick up our pace. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder, my instincts come in and I elbow the first thing I can find. Which just so happens to be Tobias's jaw. He just groans a bit.

"Tris, hear me out." He says quietly.

"Fine," I reply, I may be angry at him, but I will listen to his stupid excuse. " you have one minute."

"Tris, honestly, I really do love you, and I swear she kissed me first and it will never happen again. Please just forgive me, I'm sorry."

"He's a liar, Tris. You can trust me about this, I'm certain. Everything he just said is a lie. He has done this more than once and it will happen again." Christina whispers to me. But I didn't need her to tell me. I may not be Candor, but I can tell he is lying.

"Four, no matter how many times you say you're sorry or say 'It won't happen again', I will never be able to trust you again." I say with anger in my voice. I can feels tears threatening to fall, and they do. I can see the hurt in his eyes, but I don't care.

"Tris…" he reaches out to touch me but I pull back and take Christina's hand and sprint to her apartment.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Once I walk into her apartment, I sit on her couch and cry. She just holds me, like a good friend, and whispers encouraging things. Once I stop crying, Christina starts asking questions.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I shake my head in reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I find myself nodding, maybe it will help.

"I thought he loved me, Chris, I really did. I always questioned why he chose me. He always said 'Because you're beautiful to me' or 'Because you are strong and brave'. I always doubted that. I should have listened to myself because look at the mess we are in now!" I am crying again, I can't help it, I just feel broken and unwanted.

"You always have Uriah." Christina says. I smile, a real smile, not a small one or a smirk, a real one. Now I realize how much better off I will be. Uriah has always been my friend, but maybe it was meant to be more than a friendship, and I want that.

"Chris, I need to tell you something." I say

"What?"

"I think I can love Uriah."

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think of the story! All rights to Divergent go to Veronica Roth! BYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

**A/N Hey guys! I just woke up, but I saw I got more reviews! I am getting nothing but positive feedback! So I think you guys deserve another chapter! I am trying out something new this chapter, this is in Uriah AND Tris' PoV! Please let me know if you guys like it! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Uriah's PoV

(The next morning)

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Normally, I hate that thing. But instead of groaning and attempting to throw it across the room, I quickly turn it off and almost run to the shower. I get to see Tris today. Maybe I am overly excited, but I have been waiting months to get with this girl. When I kissed her yesterday, I was mad at myself. I knew what had happened to her, but I did it anyways. But when she kissed me, my whole world lit up. I really do love Tris. I just hope she feels the same way.

I finish getting ready and start to make my way to the cafeteria when I see Tris walking with Christina. run up to them and grab Tris from behind. She attempts to elbow and knee me, but I block both attacks.

"Uriah! Don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me!" Tris yells, but she smiles at me.

"Tris, didn't you place sixth or something during fighting? It was a nice attempt but I placed second, after Lynn, but she is dangerous." I say with a small amount of pride. Hey, I have a little bit of an ego.

She just rolls her eyes and comes closer to me. She wraps he arms around my neck and whispers, "We need to talk."

I nod, but she does not pull away. She digs her head into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her closer. That's when I see Four, he stops dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**A/N Okay a few of you guys didn't like that I made Tobias cheat Tris. And I understand. Before Tris ran off Tobias said "Tris! It's not what it looks like!" and he meant it. You'll have keep reading to find out what happens, but I am NOT going to turn this into a fourtris story. Don't get me wrong, they are an AMAZING couple, but I get tired of it sometimes. But I promise I won't make Tobias go insane! So I am sorry, but if you are looking for fourtris, this is NOT the story for you. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Secrets

**A/N Okay in this chapter Tris will have a REAL talk with Tobias. And you will find out how the kiss really happened. THIS WILL STAY URI/TRIS! No fourtris, sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Tris PoV

I decided to sleep over at Christina's because I couldn't return to my apartment. I share it with Tobias. When I wake up in the morning, I take a quick shower and make my way down to the cafeteria with Chris. We walk in silence for a few minutes. She speaks up first.

"How are you going to deal with Four?" she asks.

"I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and see." I reply.

"Uri told me he was going to ask you out after initiation, but then he saw you kiss Four and well, you know what happened from there."

I blush slightly. "Well he can have me now because I'm not going back to Four."

Suddenly, I feel two hands on my neck and quickly elbow and knee my 'attacker', who successfully blocks both attempts. I see it is Uriah.

"Uriah! Don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me!" I yell at him, but I can feel myself smiling.

"Tris, didn't you place sixth or something during fighting? It was a nice attempt but I placed second, after Lynn, but she is dangerous." he says, he has such an ego.

I roll my eyes and find myself wrapping my arms around his neck.

I whisper, "We need to talk."

He nods, but I don't let go, I feel safe with him and that is something that I don't want to end. I look up and see Uriah who has wide eyes. I release him and see Tobias, who looks like he wants to beat Uri to a pulp.

"Tris we really need to talk." Tobias says.

"No! You don't get to lay a finger on her!" Christina yells.

"Chris I will be fine, okay?" I reassure her. "Come on, Four."

Uriah grabs my wrist before I leave. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod and he lets me go.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Tobias walks me to an empty hallway. I keep a good distance away from him. He turns a corner and stops.

"Tris you need to listen to me. I swear I would never do anything to hurt you without a reason." he says.

"Then what is your 'reason'?" I say sarcastically.

"Tris, listen to me, this is important. If I hadn't done what I did you could be lying by the train tracks, dead."

"What does my life have to do with you kissing a random girl!?" I am beginning to yell.

"Tris quiet down. What faction do you think that women was from?"

"Dauntless, obviously."

"No, she was Erudite. Jeanine Matthews sent her. Tris you know what you are, and you know it is a dangerous thing to be."

"What does me being," I look both ways and lower my voice, "Divergent have to do with this?"

"This women was supposed to seduce me into doing whatever she wanted me to do."

I nod my head, but I still don't understand why he wouldn't tell me about this earlier.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"3 weeks." he says shamefully.

"Tobias I forgive you, but I can't be with you in that way anymore."

"Why? I didn't cheat on you, I was protecting you!"

"I know you were, but I can't handle how many secrets we keep from each other."

"Tris you have to understand me! I had reasons I didn't tell you!" he is close to tears now.

"I know, but can't handle it anymore! Secrets are not good for relationships! Now look at where we are!" I am crying now, and so is he. "I'm sorry, Tobias, but we are through."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I run back to the Pit and sit by the metal railing, crying. I feel gentle hands wrap around me, but I don't pull away. I know it's Christina. I see Uriah standing next to her.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whisper so only she can hear. She nods and continues to wherever she was going. Uriah kisses my cheek, it is wet with tears.

"Everything will be fine, okay? We can talk later." He says and smiles at me. I nod and he heads to the tattoo parlor. Tori! I didn't go to work yesterday and I am late today. I will talk to her later. Right now, there are too many things going on.

**A/N HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Tell me what you think! And if you celebrate it, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

A/N Hey guys! I wasn't planning on updating today, but I came up with an AMAZING idea and I couldn't help myself! Don't forget to give me feedback! By the way, at around chapter 10 or so I will start a new fanfic (I WILL keep this one going.) It's going to be another Divergent shipping, but I don't know who to choose. I can't decide between Peter/Tris or Zeke/Tris. I think Zeke/Tris would be interesting. But It's up to you guys! Tell me what you want and I will deliver! Anyways I don't Divergent, and my name isn't Veronica it's Amy. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

After about another hour of crying, I walk back to Christina's apartment. Chris told me I could live with her until I get the courage to talk to Eric about getting my own apartment. When I walk in, Christina isn't home, so I just decide to sit on the couch and wait for her to come home. I envelop myself in a blanket and I become consumed by my thoughts. Why can't I just live a normal life. A life where I'm not Divergent, or dealing with my possible murder looming over my head every second of the day. I can't live with this forever, eventually they will find out about me, and they will kill me. Maybe death would be nice. You don't have to worry about anything or anyone. As soon as I think about this, I shake the thought away. "No," I say to myself "you can't think of that." But why not? No one really needs me. Yeah, Christina may grieve for me, but she would get over it. "But you have Uriah." I tell myself. I'm right, the only person who may be out of sorts would be Uri. The door opens and Christina walks in. But I just keep thinking about death and the pro's and con's of suicide. But then Christina speaks up.

"What are you thinking about?"

I answer honestly, she may be Dauntless, but she can still tell when I am lying. "Death." I reply.

Her eyes grow big. "Tris! Don't you dare even THINK about throwing yourself into the chasm!" she yells at me.

"Why?" I ask, "No one will miss me!"

"I will! And think of Uriah! He will be damaged beyond repair!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing myself. I was just about what death would be like."

"Well I'm happy about that, I just don't want you to be discovering it first hand for a loooooonnnng while."

I smile. "I don't plan on dying for a while."

"Okay, enough of this, Zeke is having a party tonight!" She squeals. I just groan in reply. "And yes, you are going!"

"But, Chrissy!" I whine.

"But, Trissy!" she says, mimicking my tone.

"Fine I'll go, but only because you are letting me live with you." I say with a sigh.

"Okay, but I'm gonna warn you now, Four will be there and so will Uriah. So basically, you are destined for drama."

"Great, that's all I need."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. Now let's go. We need to go shopping!"

I begin to beg, "Chris, no, please. I will do anything! Just don't make me do this!"

"How about…. No!" she grabs my wrist and pulls me to every single shop in the Pit. I am managing okay until we reach a certain store. I look at her in horror. It's the lingerie store.

"I REFUSE TO GO IN THERE!" I yell at her.

"To bad!" she says sweetly. I try to resist, but with no avail.

After we finish our 'little' shopping spree, we go back to the apartment to get ready. Christina hands me black leggings, a purple crop top that show my ravens and my Dauntless tattoo, a leather jacket, a mini skirt, and the worst part, high heels. Once I am dressed, I have to say, Christina knows what she is doing. I allow her to do my make up and she puts my hair in a high ponytail. The party starts in ten minutes, so we begin to make our way to Zeke's apartment.

Once we arrive, we let ourselves in and the smell of alcohol takes me over. I see Uriah sitting on the couch with Zeke and Will. I walk over to him.

"Hey Tris! Glad you could make it!" Zeke yells, he seems drunk.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me!" I yell back. Uriah stands up and hugs me.

"Are you okay now?" he asks. I nod. He takes my face in his hands and begins to kiss me. And I kiss back. For the first time in a while, I am truly happy. He pulls back and says, "Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Umm… sure?" I reply. I say it more like a question.

"It's not hard to play you'll catch on." he says, obviously noticing my confusion.

"Okay." I pull him back against me and begin kissing him again. I pull back and tell him I'm going to grab a beer, I turn around to see a steaming mad Tobias.

A/N CLIFF HANGER!Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment some dares! I will see you tomorrow and yeah! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7 Truth or Dare?

**A/N Yay! I got more great reviews! Thanks sooo much for the awesome feedback! I will only have Truth or Dare last through this chapter! And there will be a twist! Thanks so much for reading! ENJOY!**

When I see Tobias, I am automatically nervous. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes, but I don't care. He hurt me, and he deserves what he gets. The next thing I know, he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I try to resist, but I know Tobias is ten times stronger than me. He just pulls me away from Uriah. Then when I thought things were bad enough, he approaches Uriah. I think he is about to punch him, until I see the look on Zeke's face. If Tobias even tries to hurt Uri, he is going to have a problem with Zeke. And it will not end well. I decide to speak up.

"Go away, Four! You had your chance and you lost it! I'm happy with Uriah. And you need to back off!" I yell at him.

"Don't get involved Tris!" Tobias yells back.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Now we are fighting in the middle of the room and people are staring, but I don't care.

"Tris, I promise I can handle this." Uriah says, he tries to sound calm, but I can tell he is nervous.

"No! He has no business in my life! He has no right to get involved!" Anger is swelling up inside me, I feel like I need to do something about this. I try to control it but I snap.

"Stop." I say, "Or else."

"Tris, you are half my size, what on earth could you possibly do?" Tobias asks. Oh, I will show him. I am more dangerous than I look. I step forward and punch Tobias right in the jaw. Something tells me it actually hurt, because he staggers back and my knuckles sting. I knee him in the stomach. This isn't a fair fight. Tobias wouldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. But. I. Don't. Care. I walk forward for my next attack when I feel arms wrap around my waist and arms and pull me back. But my anger is getting more intense and fight back. Pull forward and begin to squirm. I don't succeed. I give up and turn to see Uriah and Christina. I just turn away and walk up to Tobias, who is now recovered from my punch.

"Stay away from me and my friends. You have no right to ruin my relationships, just because you are obsessed with me." I walk closer to him and speak quietly, so no one else can hear. "Don't turn into Marcus." He looks at me with hurt.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" He asks. He looks like he is about to panic.

"I may be mad at you, but I wouldn't betray you like that." I just begin to walk away, back towards Uriah and Chris.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you." Uriah whispers in my ear.

"I didn't want help." I tell him. He just nods. Then Zeke begins to yell.

"Alright of you were not invited to the after party, LEAVE!" He yells. I look at him and he says. "Get over here, Tris." Uriah starts yelling next.

"Okay get in a circle! We are playing truth or dare!" he smiles evilly and I laugh. The small group contains of Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Peter, and me.

**(A/N Al is dead BTW)**

I look at Marlene, I thought she had a thing for Uriah, but I guess not because she is holding hands with Lynn. I raise my eyebrows at her. She just blushes and nods. I smile at her. Good, I think they are perfect for each other.

"Alright! Since it is my party I will go first!" Zeke says. He turns towards Uriah. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Uri replies.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Tris." My face turns bright red and Uriah takes my hand and we go into the closet.

"You know they are going to listen in, right?" He says, I nod.

"I don't care though." I say.

"I thought you would say that." He begins to kiss me, and I kiss back. Time begins to slow down and I want to cherish this moment. I bite his bottom lip playfully, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and we begin to make out. I moan a little bit, I hear giggles from outside, but I don't care I am enjoying myself. I don't think I ever been this relaxed since I came to Dauntless. I feel so comfortable with Uriah, and I want to keep it that way. I hear the door open, but we don't stop kissing. I feel myself being pulled away from Uriah and look up to see Christina with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen. We get back into the circle and Uriah turns to Christina.

"Chrissy, Truth or Dare?" She glares at him, she hates that name.

"Dare." She look excited.

"Dare you sit in Peter's lap for the rest of the game."

Christina takes her shirt off without a second thought. "Never in a million years, Uriah." she says.

Then she turns to me. "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"I don't trust you, so Truth." I say.

"Pansy-" I cover Uriah's mouth before he can continue.

"You don't trust a former Candor?" Zeke asks.

"No, not that former Candor." I say pointing at Chris.

"Anyways, Tris, what was the worst thing you did in Abnegation?" she asks.

I think for a second. "Well I used to sneak off with this one boy named Robert, and let me just say, it is rare to see Stiff's holding hands. Let's just say I did a lot more than holding hands with him." Christina looks at me in shock and says.

"You were destined for Dauntless. You little rebel, you."

I roll my eyes and turn to Zeke. "Zeke Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust you in anyway."

"How far have you and Shauna gone?" I hear some ooohhh's from around the room.

"Dare!" He says, changing his mind.

"I dare you to answer that question!" I say. He just takes off his shirt and everyone laughs. Well, now we know.

He turns to Tobias. "Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Tris!" Well, Zeke knows how to get revenge.

**A/N HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Love you and leave me feedback on what you think of the story! BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hurting

**A/N Wow! It seems like you guys are really enjoying this story! It makes my day when I see all the positive reviews! So on with the story!**

Tris PoV

Please deny, please deny, please deny, I keep telling myself. Zeke is great at revenge. But Tobias wouldn't do that to me, would he? Out of my horror he walks towards me. I look at Uriah.

"Just go and get it over with." he tells me, but he sounds a bit hurt. I frown at Tobias and follow him to the closet. Once we walk in he pushes me up against the walk. I don't struggle, there is no use.

"Get off of me." I growl.

"Tris, please. Just give me another chance. I agree. I should have told you about Jeanine. But you need to understand, I was trying to protect you." he says quietly. I almost feel bad. Almost. But I am not the kind of person who forgives and forgets. I hate to say it, but I am pretty much over Tobias, now he almost scares me. He is acting more like Four now, not Tobias.

"Get off of me, now." I am trying to stay calm. But he does the unthinkable. He kisses me. I manage to squirm away and I open the closet door and fall out on the floor. I look up and see Zeke, I realise I am crying. Tobias comes out of the closet and tries to approach me.

"Get away from me!" I yell, "Y-y-you just had to do that! Didn't you?" I feel myself being lifted up. I look over my shoulder and see Zeke. He holds me close to him and I bury my face in his shoulder. Zeke is like my second brother, and he treats me like his sister.

"You told me you were going to talk to her. I didn't think you would make that stupid of a mistake, Four." Zeke says, raising his voice.

"Zeke, I couldn't help myself!" Tobias says. I let out another sob and feel arms pull me away from Zeke. I already know who it is. I automatically feel safer in Uriah's embrace. He kisses the top of my head, and mumbles things that relate to "It will be okay." and "It's over."

"Get out of my apartment, Four." Zeke tells Tobias. Tobias walks out, but looks back at me before he closes the door. I pull myself away from Uriah and look at Christina. She gets up and grabs my hands. I look at Zeke and Uriah and mouth "thanks" as Chris and I walk out the door.

[Page Break] [Page Break]

When I wake up in the morning, memories of last night flood into my head and I begin to sob again. The front door opens and shoot up from the couch. I see Uriah standing in the doorway with Chris behind him. I get off of the couch and put my arms around his neck. He snakes his arms around my waist and kisses me. I kiss back, and grip the back of his shirt. He pulls back first. I look over his shoulder and look at Christina. She nods and walks to her bedroom and closes the door.

"Are you okay?" Uri asks me.

"I don't know, but I feel better now that you're here." I reply.

"I'm sorry about last night." He tells me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You don't need to be."

"I just hate seeing you hurt."

"Uriah?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I went zip-lining with you."

"So, love at first sight?" I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much." I smile at him. "Tris?"

"Yes."

He kisses me, then says, "I love you."

**A/N Awwww how cute! Anyways! Have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day! (R.I.P Quxxn! Love you!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Suprise

A/N So I didn't get many reviews last time, so that was kind of sad. So this is going to be a shorter chapter with a MAJOR cliffhanger! Make sure to review. Pls.

Tris PoV

2 weeks later

Since Uriah and I got together, things have been better. Tobias still hasn't gotten over me, and it's getting annoying. He has literally gone from always trying to talk to me, to knocking on my door in the middle of the night, to dragging me to random places and trying to talk by pinning me against the wall. But Uriah promises me it will get better. I know it will, but it's taking too long.

Last week, Uriah helped me get over my fear of intimacy. I wasn't as nervous to do it with him as I was with Tobias, even though Tobias and I never got intimate in general. Yet Uriah made me feel comfortable in my own skin. He taught me that this was a part of life. I handled it well, and I have to say, it hurt, a lot. But since then I'm not afraid of having a little fun here and there.

When I woke up this morning, I ran to the bathroom and puked. I had some bad cake yesterday, I think. Uriah came into my apartment to find me puking, he held my hair back until I was finished.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had some bad food. I think anyways." I reply.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor's office, just in case."

"Uri, I'm fine."

"Will you go for me?"

"Why?"

"Because most people don't just puke for an unknown reason."

"Fine, I'll go later."

"Thank you." Then he leaves.

Maybe Uri is right, it's probably for the best.

[Page Break] [Page Break]

I go to the Urgent Care and ask for a nurse. Ten minutes later, I'm in a doctor's office talking with the nurse. Who just so happens to be Marlene.

"So, Tris, what's going on?" Marlene asks me.

"I was puking this morning and I don't know why. Uriah insisted that I get it checked out." I respond.

"Alright, let me just run a quick test and we will see what's going on."

"Okay." Marlene draws a sample of my blood and leaves the room, she returns 15 minutes later with a look of shock on her face.

"Mar, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Tris, I have some news for you."

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you, um, did _it_?"

"Like last week or something, why?"

"Because, Tris, the test said you, are… well… pregnant."

A/N AWWW SNAP! Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Love you all! BYYYEEEE!


	10. Chapter 10 Tears

**A/N Okay I'm updating again because I want to see what happens myself :)! I have decided to start a Peter/Tris Fanfiction, but I'm not gonna start it until tomorrow! BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT IT WILL BE CALLED "Forgiven" :) i'm really excited! So here is chapter 10.**

"Pregnant!" I shout. Marlene nods nervously.

"How? I was on birth control, we used protection, the whole deal!" I start to cry. I can't raise a child. Uriah and I have only been together for a couple of weeks!

"Tris, how are you going to tell Uriah?"

"I d-don't know. Should I get an abortion, or put it up for adoption, or should I just deal with it and keep it?"

"I think that's your choice, I'm sorry." Marlene hugs me and I cry into her shoulder. I am more scared than I have ever been, more scared than when Peter almost threw me into the chasm. More scared than when I jumped off off the roof into dauntless. More scared than I was in my fear landscape. I'm terrified.

"Well, I think I should go. I have to tell Uri." I say with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I walk into the Pit and see Chris walking around, she looks over to me and sees my condition and runs over to me.

"Tris! What's wrong?" she sounds concerned. I don't respond I just grab her wrist and pull her to my apartment.

"Chris, I have some… news." I say nervously.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant." I say stuttering over my words.

"What!?" Chris shouts.

"You heard me right, Chris I'm honestly scared to death. I don't know what to do!"

"You have to tell Uri! Tris why didn't you use protection?"

"We did and I took birth control pills!"

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She pulls me into a hug and I just cry more.

"I have to tell Uri. Chris will you go with me?"

"Of course I will, come on. We have to tell him now."

[Page Break] [Page Break]

We find Uriah and he sees me balling my eyes out with Christina holding onto me.

"Tris! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks at rapid fire.

"No Uri, I'm not hurt. But I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Uri, I'm pregnant, with your child."

He looks at me in shock, but he doesn't yell at me like I thought he would. He walks up to me and holds me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and cry.

**A/N DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT "Forgiven" TOMORROW! BBBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11 No Help

**A/N I got more great reviews! SHOUTOUT TO LCM467910! (Loved your fanfic by the way). Now on with the story, and I'm gonna start "Forgiven" after I write this. I tried Uriah's PoV in this one!**

**Uriah PoV**

I am walking to the Pit when I Tris and Christina walking towards me. I can tell something is wrong. Tris looks like she has been crying for hours. She walks up to me and I begin to question her.

"Tris! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I ask, obviously something is wrong.

"No Uri, I'm not hurt. But I need to talk to you." She tells me, something is most certainly wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Uri, I'm pregnant, with your child." She tells me nervously. Pregnant! I can't be a father at this age! And from the look on her face, she doesn't want to be a mother. This is all my fault. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

I walk towards her and hold her. I love her, and we are facing this problem together. She cries into my chest. I just pull her closer to me and comfort her. Look up and see Christina, who is close to tears.

Then I see Zeke round the corner.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Zeke is pulling me to his apartment by my neckline. When we arrive he pushes me into his apartment.

"What's wrong with Tris?" He asks a bit frantically, he and Tris are pretty close.

"If I told you, you would kill me." I say to he bluntly.

"What did you do to her!?" He is beginning to raise his voice. I just look down. "Uriah! What. Did. You. Do!"

"Tris is, um, pregnant. With my kid." He looks at me with shock, I look down again.

"What!? Uriah! You are far too young to have a kid! You basically just screwed up your whole life!"

"Well I'm not going to leave her!"

"I know, but how stupid can you get! You need to be more careful!"

"I was careful! We used protection!"

"Obviously not enough!"

"Shut up, Zeke!" I walk out of his apartment. He never understands! I can handle this myself. Tris and I will be fine. I will support her through the whole thing. I love her.

**A/N Don't forget to check out "Forgiven"! Sorry this was a short chapter! Love you! BBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Forget Me

**A/N Hey guys! I know…. It's been a couple days. I decided not to upload Forgiven, it's harder to write than you think. Turning enemies into lovers is HARD! So instead I got an AWESOME idea from a guest who said I should have a love triangle with Tris, Four and Eric. I LOVE the idea, but tell me what you guys think. In this chapter, Four finds out Tris is pregnant with Uri's child. How will he react? Well you will just have to read to find out!**

Tris PoV

(One Week Later)

I am no longer scared about this child. I know I am young, but Uri says he will stay with me through the whole thing. I am still trying to get used to the thought of another living being inside of my body. I makes me a bit uncomfortable, but it doesn't make me scared. I have always been mature for my age, my appearance doesn't tell you that, but I am. I can take care of this child, and I am determined to be a good mother. Uriah and I now live together in a new, bigger apartment. Christina tells I should be excited, I'm starting a new life, with a new family. Just like I have always wanted. Now my life is really starting. Uriah is still nervous. He told me about the conversation he had with Zeke. I don't care what other people think of me. I am happy for the first time in a long while. I know Uriah will eventually learn to be excited too. He just needs time to think. But he won't leave me.

I am walking to the Pit when I see Christina. I run up to her.

"Hey!" I say, "What are you going?"

"I'm going to get another tattoo, wanna come with me?" she asks.

"Yeah sure, I think I'm going to get a couple more raven's on my collar bone."

"Who are they for?"

"Uri and our baby." I smile. She looks a little shocked, but eventually smiles back at me.

"I'm happy you are warming up to this."

"Well, I'm going to have to love he or she anyways. Might as well start now."

"Good for you."

We arrive at the parlor, I tell Tori what I want and I go sit and wait while Chris gets her's. She decided to get a small heart inside of a large one. I must have looked confused because she said "I'll tell you later."

As Tori is finishing up my tattoo, she begins to ask questions.

"So how are things with Uri?"

"They're great."

"I going to guess he is one of the new birds."

"You guessed correct." I smile.

"So, who's the fifth?"

"Tori I have some… news."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Tris! That's great. Congrats!"

"Thanks, I'm just worried I won't be a good mother."

"You'll be great, don't worry." I look up and see Tobias sitting in the waiting room, talking to Chris, and she looks pretty mad. I look back to Tori.

"I have to go deal with some drama. I will see you later Tori."

"Good luck, Tris."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Tobias looks over at me and walks up to me.

"Tris, don't talk to him!" Chris yells at me.

"I might have to, Christina." I say back.

"Do you have a death wish, Four? Because if you keep trying to talk to her, your wish will come true." Christina threatens.

"Tris, listen to me." He says, his voice is low.

"Fine." I mumble.

"Tris, I am depressed and angry. I understand I did some terrible and unforgivable things. But we can work around those things. Please."

"This is pathetic, you know that?"

"Tris, just please, come back to me. Forget Uriah."

"I can't do that Four, I am happy and I love Uri and he loves me."

"No there is something else. Tris don't try to hide it, I know you. I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Fine, there is something else. But it is none of your business."

"Why won't you come back to me."

"Because you kept something from me."

"What else?" He grabs my wrist and pulls me closer. I attempt to pull back, but he is far too strong. "Tell me!"

"Because I'm pregnant, Four!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He lets me go.

"What?" He whispers.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me, get over me, get OUT of my life." I say coldly. I grab Christina's wrist and walk off back towards Uriah and I's apartment. I hear Tobias calling my name. But I don't care.

**A/N I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is going to be a little insane. I'm going to skip to three months later and there will be DRAMA! Love Ya! BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13 How Many?

**A/N Hello my precious people! So in this chapter something BIG happens. NOTE: This is three months since the last chapter. Tris is now around 4 months pregnant! TELL ME WHAT GENDER YOU WANT THE BABY (or babies, depending on how i feel) TO BE! RECOMMEND NAMES TOO!**

Tris PoV

**(Three Months Later)**

It's hard to go anywhere without Uriah worrying about me. Chris tells me it's just a phase and he will get over it, but for gods sakes I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. Tobias has been as creepy as ever, two months ago he almost killed Uriah. Okay, maybe that's going over the top, but Uri was in the hospital for three days. I am having my ultrasound tomorrow, they told me I could either wait until the baby is born to find out or I could find out now. I am too curious for my own good, but so is Uriah, so I'm not alone on this. Christina finally told me what her tattoo meant a few weeks ago. I must say, I wasn't expecting it. She said the large heart is her heart and the smaller one is the one inside of her. I was confused for a second, then it hit me. We are going through the same thing. At least I won't be the only one having a baby. She told me she was now only three months in, only a little behind me, and she decided to get the tattoo after she found out. Apparently, Will is bouncing off the walls with excitement. Uriah is now getting excited too, and I am happy for that.

I am lying on Uriah and I's bed, lost in thought. Uriah promised me I would be a great mother, and so did Chris and Tori. But I am still nervous about the whole thing. My thoughts are stopped, when Christina comes crashing through my door.

"Tris! Help!" She yells. I run, if you could call it that, to the living room.

"Christina! What happened!" I ask frantically.

"Tris, I am scared to death! I just went in for my ultrasound sound and said they can't tell the sex of my baby yet, and I quote 'or babies for that matter'." I look at her in shock.

"Chris how many babies are you having?" I ask slowly. She just puts her head it her hands. "Two?" she shakes her head. "Three?" She nods. "Triplets!" She stands up and hugs me. "Guess we need to modify your tattoo." She nods again. Chris pulls back and she is crying. "Don't be sad Chris, you always told me you wanted a big family!"

"Who said I was sad Tris? These are tears of joy!" I smile at her and she walks to the door. "I need to tell Will!" and she leaves with that.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am walking around the pit, lost in my thoughts. What will my parents think of me after I have the baby? What will Caleb think? Will Tobias leave me alone? Will my family still love me? The thoughts make me sick to think about and I begin to cry. The doctor said I would have my hormones will rage during the fourth and fifth months of my pregnancy. I think this is proof of that. When will things go back to normal? Then I realize, things will never be normal again. Sure after the pregnancy, some things will be more normal. But I will have a child. I cry more now. My life will never be normal again. I keep crying until I feel arms wrap around my waist. I panic for a second, then I turn around and I am face to face with Zeke. Zeke will always be my brother. Always.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, just, you know, hormones."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I just don't think my life will ever be normal again."

"No, it probably won't. But that isn't always a bad thing."

"I know, but there is too much change happening in a short amount of time."

"I understand."

"Zeke, have you ever been jealous of someone, like someone you loved and you didn't understand why?" I don't know why I asked him this, but Caleb always made me jealous of him because he was so selfless, while was selfish and immature.

"Yeah, I have, but I understood why." He replies.

"Who?"

"Uriah, actually." I am a little shocked by this.

"Why?"

"Because he had something that I wanted. But I had to get over it, but I still can't."

"What was is it?"

"It was a who, actually." Please don't tell me he means me.

"Who, then?"

"You."

**A/N AWWWW SNAP! I promise this will STAY Uri/Tris. There will be ALMOST NOTHING between Zeke and Tris, so don't worry. And Uriah will never find out about this so there won't be TOO much drama! Love you all! DONT FORGET TO TELL ME HOW MANY KIDS YOU WANT TRIS TO HAVE AND WHAT GENDER(s) **


	14. Chapter 14 Kisses and Babies

**A/N Hello once again! So I only got one comment from Bubbling Chaos on baby names and how many. So Christina will have 2 girls and one boy. And you will find out Tris's baby's gender in this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RECOMMEND NAMES! I ALREADY KNOW CHRISTINA'S BABIES' NAMES! BUT I NEED A SUPER SPECIAL NAME FOR TRIS AND URI'S BABY! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

I stand as stiff as a rock. How could Zeke be jealous of Uri, because of me? Why am I so special? Zeke just admitted his love for me. His brother's girlfriend, who is pregnant with their child. Why is he telling me this now? Well, I guess I kind of asked him, but I wasn't asking for this. I got myself into this mess, and now I need to get myself out of it.

"Zeke, I'm flattered, I really am. It's just that…" I begin, but he stops me.

"It's that I'm your boyfriend's brother and you see me as a brother. Am I right or am I right?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're right." I say quietly. I don't want to hurt him, but I think I already did.

"Then let me do one thing. Just one thing."

"What?" I ask.

"This." He kisses me, and I stand there solid again. But I find myself kissing back. What is wrong with me!? You are kissing your boyfriends brother! But I can't stop myself. He pulls back first and simply says, "Thanks." Then runs off and doesn't look back. I just stare at the back of his head until it disappears.

"What the hell did I just do?" I ask myself.

"Yeah what did you do?" I turn and see Christina standing there with a smirk on her face.

"How much you just see?" I ask frantically.

"I saw everything, and looks like you were enjoying yourself." She smiles at me, and I frown. I was enjoying it.

"Please don't tell Uri! Please!" I beg.

"Tris, I am your best friend. I wouldn't do that to. You seem pretty guilty yourself. I will let you handle this. I'm not as much of bitch as I seem." I run up and hug her. She hugs me back and says, "Let's go shopping!"

I sigh and reply, "Fine, maybe it will take my mind off of things."

"Let's go!"

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

**(One Day Later)**

I wake up early on Saturday morning with Uri's arms wrapped around my waist. I feel extremely guilty about kissing Zeke, but I can't tell Uri. It will just make things worse. I look at the clock and see it 7:00 a.m., my ultrasound is at 8:00. I pull Uri's arms off of me and walk to the bathroom and take a long shower. Hoping it will wash all my problems away. I get out and put on my clothes and apply my makeup. I walk out of the bathroom and check the time. It's 7:45, I walk to the kitchen and Uri is sitting on the counter eating a muffin, all ready to go. I grab a muffin from the pantry and speak up.

"Ready to go?" He nods and kisses me. I start to walk away when he says, "Wait, let's make a bet. If it's a girl, you win and I will take you out to dinner. If it's a boy I win and you need to go tell your parents the news."

"Deal." I reply. We make our way to the hospital and check in. 10 minutes later, Marlene is putting some weird jelly stuff on my stomach. Uri is sitting next to me holding my hand. Mar begins the ultrasound and I look at the screen.

At my baby girl.

**A/N So she is having a girl! RECOMMEND CUTE GIRL NAMES! Reminder: THIS WILL STAY URI/TRIS, NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH ZEKE AND TRIS ANYMORE! Love ya! BBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15 Happenings

**A/N Hey guys! I am back! So I still can't decide between these four names for Tris and Uri's baby girl. . Those were not in places, but tell me your favorite and I will choose one (or two, who knows ;) lol). But seriously, tell which one your favorite is! So in this chapter, Tris will talk to Zeke, then go to Abnegation with Uriah to talk to her parents! So yeah this will be a looooooonnnnnnngggggggg chapter. Also there will be some action, but not until Tris has her baby. DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO SKIP TO THE BIRTH!? LET ME KNOW! Enjoy!**

Tris PoV

"I guess I won, Uri." I look at him and smile.

"Yes you did, but I still think you should tell your parents." He tells me.

"I do too. They deserve to know, it is their grandchild."

"Exactly my point." He gives me a peck on the lips.

Marlene removes the jelly stuff from my stomach and I get up and thank her. Uri has to go to work, he is a leader after all. I decide I need to talk to Zeke. He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be his brother. Yet he still kisses me, even worse, I kissed him back. I am overwhelmed with guilt. I find Zeke sitting next to Shauna by the chasm. When he see's me his face turns red. He turns to Shauna to tell her something and she nods, he walks away and I think he wants me to follow him. So I do. He stops in an abandoned hallway and turns around to face me.

"We need to talk." I say.

"Yes, we do." He replies.

"Did you really think that was the best thing to do?"

"No, and now I am guilty and I can't talk to Shauna without panicking some what."

"I know what you mean. But that kiss was not very wise of you."

"You kissed back."

"I couldn't help it."

"You enjoyed it."

"So did you!"

"Yeah, I did. And I hate myself for wanting more."

"More?"

"Tris we both liked it, now what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we just act like nothing happened."

"How? Tris you know you want more too. Don't lie to my face." I look at my feet, I love Uri too much to betray him. But at the same time, I do want more.

"Zeke, stop it. What will happen if Uri and Shauna find out? What will happen then?"

"I wouldn't know, but I know it wouldn't end well."

"Do you really want Shauna to leave you? Do you want Uri to hate you? Do you want ME to hate you? Because I don't want that to happen to you."

"Shauna could leave me, I would get over her."

"Zeke!"

"But I couldn't stand Uri not talking to me, or you ignoring me."

"Zeke, I understand you care. But I am pregnant. With your brother's child. Your Niese."

"Niese?" He asks. I smile.

"Well, we found out it was a girl today."

"I see your point, but I can't help myself."

"I know you can't, but think of Uri. Think of her," I say pointing to my stomach. "Think of me."

"Okay but one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Shauna."

"I would never, but you can't tell Uri."

"Do you think I am stupid enough to do that?"

"You were stupid enough to kiss me."

"True."

"Zeke what do you mean by you wanted… more?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"I really don't think you do."

"i think I know what you want, but you probably won't get it."

"Will you give me anything?"

"No, Zeke, I love you. I really do. But you are more like a brother to me than anything and I just can't with in that way. Not when I expecting a child, not while I'm with Uri, not…. ever. I'm sorry." I quickly hug him and I walk away. And I don't look back.

[Page Break] [Page Break]

After my conversation with Zeke, I go to find Uri. I promised him I would go to Abnegation to see my parent, but he promised to go with me. I find him in the apartment, eating cake while listening to music. I grab the cake from him and start eating it.

"Tris! That's mine!"

"Your a pig, and it's mine now."

"I'm a pig? Look who's talking!"

"Hey! I'm eating for two now!"

"You got me there."

"Come on, we need to go to Abnegation now." I say.

"Okay, I just hope your parents won't hate me."

"Trust me, my dad will."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." He says sarcastically.

"My mom will love you though, I promise. But when you meet my brother, he will hate you."

"What can I say, I'm a ladies man."

I roll my eyes, "Shut up and let's go!"

"Coming." He says quietly.

[Page Break] [Page Break]

We jump off of the train when we arrive in the Abnegation sector of the City. I wore a baggy sweatshirt so my bump doesn't show, but a fitted T-Shirt underneath, so they will see it after I take the sweatshirt off. Uri makes sure I'm okay after the jump and I lead the way to my old home.

"How can you tell which one is yours? They all look the same." He asks me.

"I lived sixteen years of my life here, I think I know my way around." I reply smiling. I am actually kind of excited, I haven't seen my mother since visiting day, but I am afraid of how my father will react to how much I have changed.

"My mother used to be Dauntless." I say out of the blue.

"Really? At least she won't be too shocked by your appearance."

"Yeah. Oh! Here we are." I walk up to my old house and knock on the door. I hear footsteps and the door opens. I see my mother for the first in eight long months.

"Beatrice? Sweetheart!" She seems excited. I hug her and she accepts it. "Come in."

"Thanks, mom."

"So is this young man?" She asks.

"This is Uriah, my, uh boyfriend."

"Uriah? That seems strangely familiar."

"Really?" Uri asks.

"Are you Hannah's son by any chance?" She asks.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" He seems confused.

"Your mother and I were best friends when we were kids. I remember a few years after I joined Abnegation, I would dress up like a Dauntless to go see her. Two years had passed by and she was pregnant with her first child."

"Zeke?" I ask. I kind of cringe at his name. 'Don't think of that now' I think to myself.

"Yes, Zeke. I came back six months later and Zeke was about two months old. I didn't come back for two more years, and when I did, Zeke was walking and you were just born. The last time I saw you, Uriah, were no more than a month old."

"Wait, hold up!" I say, "Uri, didn't your mom mention a Natalie that used to live in Dauntless, but she left. I think we found her." I smile at my mother.

"Yes, you did. Not to long after that I found out I was pregnant with my son and right afterwards, my daughter." She says looking at me.

"Mom this is all really cool, but we didn't come here for this."

"I understand, what's on your mind Beatrice?"

I look at Uri and grab his hand. "Mom, I'm pregnant." I say, my voice was quivering.

"Beatrice, I am so happy for you." She says excitedly.

I look up and a say confused, "What? You're not mad?"

"No! I'm going to be a grandmother, why should I be mad about that? Just tell me it is Your's and Uriah's."

"It is, I promise."

"I think you should tell your father, but I can't promise the same reaction." I nod. "Andrew, we have company!" She yells up the staircase. My dad comes down the stair and when he see's me he stops in his tracks, then walks slowly towards me. I think I am going to be scolded until he embraces me. I hug him and then pull back. I need to tell him now.

"Dad, I have some news."

"Yes Beatrice, but may I ask who this is." He says looking at Uri.

"This is Uriah, Andrew. He's Hannah's son and Beatrice's uh…" she can't get the last part out.

"Uriah is my boyfriend, Dad." I tell him.

"Boyfriend?" He looks unhappy. Of course he is.

"But back to my news, Dad I don't know how you will take this but… I… I'm…" I can't get it out.

"You are what Beatrice?"

"I'm pregnant, Dad." He looks at me in shock and then anger. I knew this would happen.

He looks at Uriah. "What did you do to my daughter? You do not deserve her! She could have someone much better!"

"I am not denying that sir, she is quite popular in Dauntless. She could have any boy she wanted." Uri says. I am shocked, I didn't know I was popular at all.

"Uri, that's not true. And you know it." I tell him.

"What was the first thing I said to you?"

"Hey! First Jumper! Wanna go shoot a muffin off my friend Marlene's head?"

"Yes, well, no, but First Jumper tends to stick in your head and so does first place."

"Whatever."

"Beatrice! I thought I raised you better than this! I let you go for less than a year and you go and get yourself pregnant!" My father yells at me.

"Andrew, stop it!" Mom yells.

"Well I better be going, expect us back in five or six months with your new grandchild!" I yell. I take off my sweatshirt and throw it at my dad. He see's my bump and his eyes widen. I walk off with Uri at my tail and I slam the door shut behind us.

**A/N That was a looooonnnng chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to vote on your fave baby name! BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! Love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16 Unknown

**A/N Alright I got more suggestions for baby names and I LOVE the name SHIA! So he is chapter 16! This chapter has mystery Pov at the end, so review who you think it is! ENJOY!**

**Tris PoV**

I hate everything right now. I hate life, I hate myself, I hate my father. I hate everyone. 'It's just hormones' I tell myself. We are on the train heading to Erudite, to see my brother. I know it's a dangerous place to be, do to Jeanine and her insane intentions. But Caleb is my brother and he is going to an Uncle. He needs to know. We arrive at Erudite after about thirty minutes. Uriah and I jump off of the train. We go into the compound and walk up to the front desk.

"We are looking for Caleb Prior." I say.

"Room 345." The woman at the desk replies.

"Where is that?" I ask.

She sighs, "Third Floor on your left."

"Thanks." I say.

Uri and I walk up the stairs until we get to the Third Floor. I look to my left, searching for Room 345. I find it and stand outside the door, to nervous to knock.

"Come on, Tris. Let's get this over with." Uri tells me.

I knock on the door Three times, the twice, then four times. We used to do that when we would knock on each others doors, back in Abnegation. The door flies open and I see Caleb. He instantly envelops me into a hug. I hug him back.

"Beatrice." He whispers.

"Call me Tris, Caleb." I whisper back.

"Come in." He says. I walk inside with Uri. He seems content, until he see's Uriah. "Who are you exactly?" He sounds annoyed. He's too over-protective.

"Caleb, this is Uriah." I say.

"Your boyfriend, I presume."

"Yeah, he is."

"Right. Why are you here, B- Tris." Caleb asks me.

"I have some news." I tell, but I don't smile.

"What kind of news? Judging by your composure, you don't seem excited to tell me." He has Erudite trained eyes already.

"I just don't know what you will think of it."

"Out with it, Tris." Caleb Urges.

"I am, um, pregnant, Caleb."

His eyes widen and his jaw opens. "What!?" He shouts.

Uriah grabs my hand. "And it's my fault." he says.

"No it is not, Uri." I reassure him.

"What did you do to my little sister! Listen, Jack-Ass. I don't know who you are, or what your intentions are, but you are an Idiot!" Caleb yells.

"Stop it, Caleb." I say sternly.

"Beatrice! I thought you have known better!"

"You sound just like Dad!"

"Do I now? Because you sound like an irresponsible teenager!"

"Caleb, you need to shut your mouth! Or I will shut it for you!" I yell in return.

"Beatrice what were you thinking!?"

"It's Tris now." I grab Uriah's hand and walk out. Mad at everyone.

**Mystery PoV**

I need her. I want her. She haunts my memories, and it makes me regret everything. I love her, to the end of my days I will. Nothing will change that, she is my Tris. And I will get her, and I don't care who stands in my way. Not anymore.

**A/N OOOOHHHHHHH! Mystery PoV! Review who you think it is! KEEP COMMENTING BABY NAMES THEY ARE NEEDED! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 Leave Me Alone

**A/N Okay so most of you guys figured out who the Mystery PoV was, It was *DRUMROLL PLEASE* Zeke! I know he sounded a bit creepy, but hey, my story, my idea's. Like a said before NO ZEKE/TRIS! But there will most likely be no more Zeke/Shauna, but URI WILL NEVER FIND OUT! I SERIOUSLY NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME HOW MANY BABIES YOU WANT THEM TO HAVE! So here is chapter 17. ENJOY! **

**Tris PoV**

**(One month later)**

**(BTW Tris is about 6 months pregnant, and showing A LOT!)**

Zeke and I haven't talked since our last conversation, and when ever we see each other during meals, it's extremely awkward. I hope Uriah hasn't noticed. Christina kept her promise and didn't tell anyone about the kiss, and I am grateful for that. Last month, my stomach was the size of a football, now I am closer to a basketball. Uriah is more nervous than ever now. He thinks that now that I am showing, I am in more danger by Peter or Eric. Peter and I hardly ever talk anymore, but we are still enemies. Eric commented on my pregnancy last week. He was more or less calling me a whore. But even worse, he thought it was Tobias's, but I made my point in saying it wasn't, by punching him in the throat.

I haven't talked to any of my family since I told them I was pregnant. I don't plan on going back to my parents or Caleb until the baby is born. I don't really want to see my Dad or Caleb, but I know I would have to see them again when I have my little girl. I want to see how they will react then. I know my mother is excited, at least. I am currently in Chris's apartment sitting on her couch, listening to music. I remember Christina had her second ultrasound today, and she now knows the babies' genders.

"Chris, what are your babies?" I ask.

"They are human, Tris, what else?" She says jokingly.

"You know what I meant." I say smiling.

"A boy and two girls." she replies.

"You do realize that our kids are pretty much going to be forced to be best friends right?"

"Of course!"

"I hope they will anyways." I breath.

"Tris! What if my son and your daughter get married!" She says excitedly.

"Planning ahead, are we?" I joke.

"But wouldn't that be adorable!" She squeals.

"I think we should let them decide, Chris." I begin to laugh, then I feel a little strange bump in my stomach. My grin widens. "Well, someone is up and kicking."

"Really! Tris that is awesome!"

"Chris, you are a little overly happy, I think. About everything."

"I just have a bubbly personality." She tells me.

"I never thought that I would say this, but let's go shopping." I say a bit annoyed, what have I gotten myself into.

"Really!"

"Chill out, I need more maternity clothing, and before you ask, yes we can buy make-up."

"Yes! You are finally coming to your senses!"

"Pregnancy does things to you." I reply.

"Shut up and let's go!"

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I end up with three full bags of clothes, and two small bags of make-up. Uriah is working late today, so Chris told me I could stay the night at her place.

"I need to go pack some things, I'll meet you at your apartment in about 15 minutes, okay?" I tell Chris.

"Alright, see you soon." She then heads off to her apartment.

As I walk back to my apartment, I am stopped by someone I would prefer to not talk to. Zeke.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Your forgiveness." He tells me.

"I don't know if I can give that to you." I reply.

"Tris, listen to me! I made a stupid move, and I have ruined our relationship!"

"You think?" I say sarcastically.

"Will you please listen to me?" he asks. We arrive at Uri and my's apartment. I unlock the door and open it.

"No!" I say and I slam the door in his face.

**A/N OOOOHHHH DRAMA! Poor Tris never wins. By chapter 20 the baby will be born, so hold tight. I plan on ending this story by chapter 25, then there will be a super long chapter! 3,000 words minimum. This will probably be over by the end of December, then I will start my new story, a love SQUARE between Eric, Tobias, Zeke, and Tris. I'm sorry, but I LOVE Zeke/Tris. That will come out in about 16-20 days. BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! Love ya!**


	18. Chapter 18 Baby Incoming!

**A/N Okay, so I am going to FORCE Tris to have the baby in the next chapter, so this is two months later. Tris is now EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT, YAY! So look out for Chapter 19 tomorrow! Don't forget about my LOVE SQUARE fanfic coming out in JANUARY! I'm really excited to write some REAL Zeke/Tris stuff! But there will also be Fourtris and I CANNOT DECIDE BETWEEN PETER/TRIS OR ERIC/TRIS! Tell me which you would prefer! I decided on Tris and Uri's baby's name! YOU CAN STILL COMMENT! GUESS WHAT! THIS STORY HIT 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

** SHOUT OUT TO ! YOU SPAMMED ME WITH AMAZING COMMENTS! LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY!**

**Tris PoV**

**(2 months later)**

I am eight months pregnant. I'm going to be a mother in a month. Chris will be a mother of three in two months. I am going to have a baby girl. Uriah and I have been trying to pick baby names for the last month and a half. We finally chose one. Uriah's mom, Hannah, is extremely excited to be a grandmother. Hannah helps me by telling me about motherhood. The other day I asked her what going into Labor was like. She said it hurt like hell. Fantastic confidence boost.

Uri has been working longer hours. Since he is a leader that is now out of training, he needs to work harder. He is always stressed, but he still says that coming home to me helps everything.

Christina asked me if I wanted to be the Godmother of her kids. I accepted, of course, and she is the godmother of mine, and any future children I may have. The thought of having a child in my arms in less than five weeks makes me nervous. Whenever I go to Christina's, I always ask if she thinks I will be a good mother. She always replies, "Tris, you'll be a great Mom, I swear. Sometimes I think you're a walking, talking bundle of nerves!". She seems so confident she will be a great mother, while I do nothing but worry.

Zeke has tried to talk to me multiple times, asking for my forgiveness, my love, anything really. But I refuse to let him into my life if he is going to continue acting like this. And if I ever do let him in a again, there will be no romance. Tobias is getting better, but I can tell he still misses me. He asked if we could talk later today. I agreed, I know he won't make a stupid move. I told Uri that I was going to talk to him. Uriah just told me to be careful. he really has nothing to worry about really, Tobias would never hurt me physically. But emotionally, that's a whole other story.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am walking to the Pit, where I am supposed to meet Tobias. I find him and walk up to him.

"What do you need to talk about?" I ask.

"Not here, follow me." He says. We end up in an abandoned hallway.

"What's going on, Tobias?"

"Something big. And it's not good."

"Tell me what's going on." I demand.

"Tris, how many weeks until initiation?"

"Four, I think." What is he thinking about?

"They're sending in Erudite ambassadors."

"Why!?" I ask

"They are desperate to find the Divergent. There sending ambassadors to every faction to search for them during initiation."

"What will happen to us, Tobias?"

"They think we're clean. We got through the system, but we can't be sure if the initiates will have the same luck."

"You're training transfers again, right?"

"Yeah. and you're supposed to train them with me. But I don't know if that will work."

"Why not?"

"Because of three things. One, Uriah may not let you train them with me. Two, you'll either still be pregnant or you will have a newborn child. Three, you are the most dangerous Divergent."

"I don't care about reasons one and three, but you're right about number two."

"Tris, you need to understand me when I say this. I am still protective of you, I understand that we won't ever be in a relationship again, but I still care. If I find out you or this baby have been hurt by these people, I will end them."

"Thank you, Tobias. And by the way, it's a girl."

"Good, we need more female fighters." He tells me.

"How do you know she will be a fighter?"

"Because she's your daughter." Then he leaves.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

**Tris PoV**

**(Three weeks later. 2:14 a.m.)**

I am in a deep sleep until I feel something inside me burst. I open my eyes and see that my bed it wet. My water just broke. The baby is two weeks early! I'm going into labor.

A/N BABY IS COMING! You will find out her name next Chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the cliff hanger! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! Love ya!


	19. Chapter 19 Our Love

**A/N BABY INCOMING! I chose a really nice name for their new addition to the family! I gave the baby Uriah's last name, even though Tris and Uri aren't married, YET! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry that it's short! Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

**(2:32 a.m.)**

I am currently in the hospital, in immense pain. Uriah is holding my hand, and Christina is sitting next to me trying to calm me down. Marlene is telling me the baby is half way through. I swear I have been pushing and screaming for two hours already, and the baby still isn't out. Marlene and two other nurses are following my doctor's orders. I let out another muffled scream. I have never felt this kind of pain before.

"Tris, you can do it, only three more pushes. It will be over soon." My doctor, Tanya, tells me.

I put all of my remaining energy into the last push, and I feel everything slip out of me. I sigh in relief, but then I feel sore. I groan and try to ignore it. I just want to see my baby. Tanya stands up and takes out some strange surgical tools. I see her remove the afterbirth from my baby, then she turns around and smiles.

"I know you were probably worried, the baby was two weeks early, but don't worry, she is one of the healthiest babies I have seen." Tanya tell me. Thank God. "Would you like to hold her, Tris?" I nod and she hands me my baby girl. I smile, then I begin to cry with silent tears. Tears of joy. My baby is healthy, she is crying softly, but begins to calm down when I hold her to my chest. My heartbeat calms her.

"What's her name?" Chris asks.

I look at Uriah and he smiles, "Her name is Alanna Celeste Pedrad."

"She's beautiful, Tris." Christina tells me.

"Thanks."

"You kind of made me nervous, though."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you just went through all that with ONE kid. I'm having three."

"Good luck, Chrissy."

"Don't call me that."

I look up at Uri and smile. He kisses me, a sweet and passionate kiss. One that seals his love for me. One that seals our love for eachother.

**A/N AWWW SOOOOO CUUUTTTTEEEEE! I'm gonna die of feels! Review and tell me if you like her name! SHOUTOUTS TOO annabethandpercy4ever for the name Celeste (the baby's middle name.) and Bubbling Chaos for the name 'Alanna'! THANKS! BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE! Love ya!**


	20. Chapter 20 Talking

**A/N THE BABY IS HERE! YAY! So there is only about 5 chapter left in this story, plus a super long epilouge. This story will most likely be finished by December 26. I hope you guys liked the name I picked out for our new addition to the Divergent family. Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Tris PoV**

Tanya told me that since I was so small, my body took a bit of damage from the birthing. I have to stay in the hospital for two days, and I hate it. I just want to go home and be with Uri and my Baby Alanna. Uriah made me promise that I would go to Abnegation with him and Alanna by the end of the month. Honestly, I want to go next week. I want to get it over with. When I asked him about Caleb he said we should wait to go talk to him. He doesn't like Uri at all.

I want my baby back. We have only been apart for four hours, but I already miss her. Being a mother is already hard and I have been one for less than six hours.

I am relaxing in my hospital bed in a comfortable silence, until I hear the door open. I see Tobias come in and I must look confused, because he says, "I just wanted to see how you were." I smile at him.

"Thanks, but I feel like shit." He chuckles.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my baby and I am sore beyond belief."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says with a smile.

"I'm kind of happy Alanna was born early though, now I don't have to worry about training initiates." I say with relief.

"Yeah, but you still need to talk to Uriah about training them with me."

"I don't care what Uri says, I going to train them either way."

"That's nice to know, but I still think you should tell him. Initiation starts in two weeks."

"Whatever, he will just come up with stupid reasons why I shouldn't."

"Well you better not listen to them, I would prefer to train them with you than with 'The Snake'."

"Eric?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Tobias, are we friends?" I'm curious, things have gotten better between us and we can talk like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I guess we are, but it's still hard for me."

"I know it is. I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe you can pick up another initiate?" I say jokingly.

He smiles, "No, you were special, and besides, there will probably be that one girl who won't stop trying to get with me."

"Yeah, but promise me you won't end up with one of those girls."

"I won't, but I don't see myself being with another girl at all."

I sigh, "Tobias, I know it's hard, but you need to move on. There are plenty of girls who would date you."

"I don't want any of those girls."

"Have it your way, but if you need girl advice, come talk to me. Or Chris, but something tells me she doesn't really like you."

"How did you guess?" He says sarcastically.

"My amazing mind powers." I joke.

He laughs, "Well I have to go back to the control room. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Tobias. I will. Bye."

"Bye. Take care, Tris"

[Page Break] [Page Break]

**(1 week later)**

I am back home, and I'm going to Abnegation with Uriah and Alanna today. I'm kind of nervous about how my father will react once he see's his new grandchild. He doesn't even know it is a girl. I forgot to tell him. But the point is we are going today, and he is going to have to accept his new grand-daughter.

Uriah and I jump on the train with Alanna in my arms. It may sound insane, a woman jumping onto a moving train with her baby in her arms. But we are Dauntless. We arrive in Abnegation 30 minutes later. Alanna begins to fall asleep, because of the silence. Uriah smiles at her and hangs his arm on my shoulder. We arrive at my old house and I take a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous, Tris." Uri tells me.

"I can't help it." I reply.

"I don't blame you, after last time."

"Exactly." I say sternly. I approach my old door and knock. My mother answers it once again. She smiles at me, then she see's Alanna. Her smile widens and tears begin to form in her eyes. She usher's us in.

"Beatrice, is this my new grandchild?" She asks.

"Yes, this is Alanna." I say.

"My new granddaughter." I nod.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Absolutely." She replies. I hand her Alanna, and as if it were planned, my Dad comes down the stairs. He stops in his tracks, then approaches my mother. He looks at Alanna, then me, Uriah, and finally looks my mother right in the eyes.

"Andrew, I think you should meet someone." My mother says quietly, trying not to disturb Alanna. My Dad looks at my baby, then he smiles. I feel relief flood through me. He accepts her.

He looks at me, then he says, "I'm sorry for last time, It's hard for a Dad to let go." He looks at Uriah, "You'll know what I mean, one day. Sixteen years to be exact." Uri smiles at him, but my Dad continues, "I have to give you credit, Uriah. Most boys would run if they got their girlfriend pregnant, but you didn't, you stayed with her." Uri grabs my hand, I look up at him and smile, he smiles back.

"Beatrice, she's beautiful." My mother coo's.

"I know." I reply. Alanna opens her eyes and smiles at my mother.

"She has your eyes, Beatrice." My mother says. We still don't know her hair color, she currently has a bald baby head.

"Dad, are you okay with this?" I ask my Dad.

"I still think you're too young, but there isn't much I can do about it."

"No, there isn't." I reply.

"But she is beautiful, Beatrice." He says.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Beatrice?"

"Are you at me for choosing Dauntless?"

"When you and Caleb left Abnegation, I was more shocked than anything. But I was mad at Caleb, not you so much."

"Why Caleb?"

"He switched to our rival faction, but I can't blame him. He most likely got his Erudite ways from me."

"I know."

"Beatrice, we need to talk." My mother tells me.

"Okay?" I ask, confused. My mother takes me to my old room and tells me to sit on my bed. She sits down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Beatrice, when I came to see you on visiting day, you told me your aptitude results were inconclusive." She says.

"Yeah, I did."

"And I assume your results were Abnegation and Dauntless?" I shake my head.

"You are partially right, but I'm a different kind of Divergent."

"How are you different?" She asks me. I take a deep breath.

"I had an aptitude for three factions." I say, lowering my voice.

"Three?"

"Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite."

"Beatrice, you're in more danger than you think."

"I know, but I just want to live a normal life. Marry Uri, have more kids, live how I always wanted."

"I understand." She tells me.

"Well Uri and I better go, we have a train to catch."

"Bye Beatrice, I love you."

"I love you too." I tell her.

"Oh, and Beatrice."

"Yes?"

"Remember, you are a target." She says. I nod my head and leave my old room.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! Love ya!**


	21. Chapter 21 Transfers

**A/N Okay, I know. It has been FOREVER since I have updated. Sorry! In the last chapter I said the Story would be over by today. I changed my deadline to mid-Jaunary. In this chapter initiation starts and someone finds Tris… attractive, also, Christina has her babies! ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!**

**Tris PoV**

**(2 weeks later)**

I am in the hospital sitting in a chair next to a screaming Chris. She is currently in labor and the first baby is about half way through. Will is sitting next to me wiggling his knees, trying to act calm. It's not working.

"How long does it take to give birth to a damn baby!" Christina yells through her tears. I know the feeling. Labor hurts like hell.

"Christina, you're doing great. The first baby is almost through. Now push!" Marlene yells at her. It takes about another ten minutes until the first baby is finally through. "The next baby will be coming through in about five minutes, try to relax a bit while you can."

"You are doing great Chris, you're baby boy is very healthy." I tell her. She nods.

"It hurts like a bitch, though." She pants.

"I know it does, you are a third done."

Marlene hands Will their first child. "What's his name?" I ask.

"Sean." He tells me.

"Isn't that an Erudite name?"

"Yeah, but it is also popular in Dauntless. Chris and I thought it would fit."

"I love it." I reply, then Christina starts screaming again. Marlene rushes over and instructs Chris to push. An hour later her first baby girl is born. Marlene walks over to Will and I.

"Who wants to hold her?" She asks.

"Tris can." Will says. I take her in my arms and snuggle her.

"Sasha." Will whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Her name is Sasha."

"Beautiful, just like her." I reply.

"You are just as nervous as me, aren't you?"

"I'm worried about Christina, but she will be fine. All of the babies so far have been healthy. You don't need to worry so much."

"I know, I'm just… nervous." He tells me.

"It's okay, Uriah felt the same way when I went into labor."

"I would imagine." He tells me. He takes Chris's hand and she gives him a small smile. She's in a lot of pain, but she will pull through. She quickly pulls her hand away from Will's and begins to scream once more. The process starts over, until we see the newest baby. She is very small, too small. Will passes Sean to me. I can see the concern in his eyes. This baby is just like me, I was born small with a very low chance of living, but here I am today. I just don't know if this baby will be as lucky. Marlene gives the baby to Will and walks back over to Chris, who is sleeping. I look at Will, and I see something that I thought was impossible. He has tears in his eyes. I put Sean in the crib next to Sasha. I walk up to Will and hug him.

"What did she say?" I ask him.

"She has next to no chance of living." He tells me.

"That's what the nurse who delivered me said to my mother when I was born, but here I am, talking to you."

"I know, but if she…" He trails off. "Christina will be devistated."

"Give her to me." I demand.

"What?"

"Give her to me." I repeat. He hands her over. I can see why Will is so worried. She isn't crying, she is silent. She isn't moving, she is still. Her lips are more blue than red. I don't know what to do, so I begin to talk to her. "Listen to me." I say. "You are scaring your parents. They are scared they will lose you. Don't let that happen, okay? Just do anything to give them a little bit of hope." Tears are swelling up in my eyes. Christina would never be the same if she lost a child. "Anything." I finish. As if she heard me, she begins to cry. Will practically jumps out of his seat and runs towards me. He looks at me, then her, then me again.

"She will live, I promise. She has to." I tell him.

"I know."

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Tris." He says.

"Yes?"

"No, her name is Tris." I smile at him then I look at the little girl in my arms. Tris.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Initiation begins today, and took forever to convince Uriah I will be fine training transfers with Tobias. He eventually agreed, which I am grateful for. But he told me if he tries to pull anything, I have to quit. I promised him, but I don't always keep my promises. I head down to the cafeteria with Uri.

"I don't know how I feel about this." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"You and him training together."

"You're playing over-protective boyfriend again." I say.

"I can't help it, I'm worried."

"Calm down, we have worked it out and he has appologized."

"I don't buy it."

I sigh, "You are impossible."

"No, I'm amazing." He says and gives a quick kiss. I see Zeke ahead of us and I glare at the back of his head. I don't like being near him at all. We arrive at cafeteria and I take a seat next to Christina, who is training Dauntless born with Uri. We only have 10 minutes until the initiates arrive, so I eat quick and yell at Tobias to hurry up.

"I'm coming, calm down." He says. We run down to the net with Chris and Uriah. We arrive just in time to hear Max's speech. Five minutes later, we see a blur of black and white. A Candor boy. I grab his hand and pull him out of the net.

"What's your name?" I ask sternly. He just stares at me, for a bit too long. I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Name? Hello!"

"Oh, uh sorry, my name is Nick."

"First Jumper, Nick!" I shout. Four walks up from behind me as the Dauntless go wild. "Welcome to Dauntless." I tell Nick.

We managed to get 10 transfers. 3 Candor, 5 Erudite, and 2 Amity. No Abnegation, as I expected.

Candor- Nick (male), Jessica (female), Alex (female).

Erudite- Linda (female), Aiden (male), Jake (male)

Amity- Nala (female), Susie (female).

Dauntless born part their ways and Tobias and I show the transfers around. When we arrive at the dormitories we part our ways. Tobias and I walk to the dining hall.

"Tris, you better look out for that Nick kid." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You saw the way he was looking at you. He is going to try to pull something, and if Uriah finds out, it won't end well."

"I'll keep an eye on him, but for now we don't have anything to worry about."

"We?"

"I, sorry."

"It's fine." He says.

"I saw Linda checking you out, though."

"In her dreams."

I laugh, "I figured you wouldn't like that."

"Yet you said it anyways?"

"I like teasing people, It's my specialty."

"And I'm stuck with you for a whole month?"

"Yep, deal with it."

We arrive for dinner a few minutes later and I take my seat next to Uriah. I give him a peck on the lips, then I catch Nick staring at me. He looks jealous. If he thinks I will even consider checking him out, he has another thing coming for him. Uri sees' what I'm staring at and puts a protective arm over my shoulder. Uriah look gives Tobias, who is sitting across from us, a look saying 'we need to talk'. I look at Nick and give him a death glare. If looks could kill. Uriah gets up and I grab his hand before he leaves.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I need to talk to an old friend." He says. He rounds the table and slaps Tobias on the back. He whispers something in his ear, Tobias nods. He gets up and follows Uriah out of the room. My curiosity gets the best of me and follow them. I quietly make my way behind them, until they stop at the end of a hallway. I listen to them from around the corner. I hear Uriah first.

"Alright, who is this guy?" He sounds annoyed.

"The guy who was staring at her, you mean?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"A Candor transfer, he's been checking her out all day."

"You need to promise me something."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I've had a change of heart."

"What do you want?"

"You need to make sure the guy stays away from her. At all costs. There is something off about him."

"I know. I'm glad I'm not the only one who can feel it. We don't need another Peter."

"Four, we both know you still have feelings for her. I know you will do anything to protect her."

"You're right, but I'm not going to pull anything stupid. If I make one wrong move, the transfers may think we are together. if that happens she will be accused of cheating, which is a problem neither of us need."

"I agree, just keep her safe. Keep her away from him."

"You know I can't control Tris, and you can't either."

"I know I can't, but just try to help give her the rights ideas."

I can't stand any longer, I'm not a baby, I can do fine on my own. I will speak my mind. "Stop it! I can take care of myself! I am not a child, you can't even trust me to make my own choices!"

"Tris, why are you here!?" Uriah says, he sounds angry.

"I'm going to leave, and you two can continue your conversation."

"Tris, don't be like that." Tobias says.

"Be like what? Stupid?" I say.

"Knock it off Tris, that's not what I meant." Uri says.

"Leave me alone, don't talk to me until you can learn to trust me." I say, venom dripping in my voice. I run off, mad at everyone.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am leaning on the railing of the chasm. I don't know how I can still hang out around here after Al and Tobias. But the sound soothes me, calms me. I love it. I am deep in thought when the last person I want to see walks up.

"Hello, Nick." I say.

"Hey, what are you doing here." He asks.

"Boy trouble."

"Ah, yes, us boys can get annoying."

"Tell me about it." Nick isn't as bad as I thought.

"So who is this boy?" He asks.

"Uriah, he's the trainer for the Dauntless-born."

"Oh, how long have you guys been together?"

"Almost a year, but we are have trust issues right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's gonna be fine."

"Right, well, I'm gonna go. It's almost curfew. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night, Tris."

Nick isn't that bad, he's actually pretty sweet. But I need to be aware of him if I want Uriah to trust me.

**Nick PoV**

I want Tris, she is beautiful, and I am going to make her mine. I was the player in Candor, but I'm going to be a different person in Dauntless. I'll still play, but I'll be playing with her. I just need to get rid of this Uriah guy, then Tris is mine.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this SUPER loooonnnnngggggg chapter. AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! Love ya! BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22 Simulations

**A/N Welcome back! So I have a lot of plans about this story. I am going to end it in 3 more chapters! I skipped ahead a bit, and by a bit I mean the beginning of stage 2 during intiation. There will be action in this chapter for sure! Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

**(beginning of stage 2)**

I am so nervous about this stage. What if there are Divergents in this group? How will I keep them safe? I haven't been getting enough sleep, Alanna has been keeping me up half the night crying. Uriah tries to help, but he can't really do much if I'm the only one that can feed her, if you know what I mean. Linda and Alex became factionless, and I think Tobias is relieved that those are gone. They were practically drooling on him. Nick came in first, and I must say, I'm impressed. Uriah and I are having a few problems in our relationship. Trust issues. That's what happened to Tobias and I and look where we ended up. Nick keeps telling me that if I'm not happy, I should end it. I haven't told him about Alanna yet, and I don't know if I should, I think she is the only thing that is keeping Uriah and I together. Nick has been getting a bit annoying, he keeps talking to me and won't leave me alone. I know Uri and Tobias have been keeping an eye on him. I think I understand why Uriah was so worried. Is Nick flirting with me? I know Tobias and Uri had been suspectful of that, but I can handle this myself. I would never go for Nick, ever.

Tobias and I are setting up the simulation room for the initiates and I can feel how awkward it is for him to be around me. He can't move on, can he?

I speak up first. "So, what do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Divergents?" I say bluntly.

"We will just have to wait and see." He says.

The transfers start flowing in and I see Nick wink at me. I roll my eyes and Tobias, or should I say Four, gives instructions. I notice that Nick is staring at me the whole time and I can feel his eyes looking at my bare stomach. Perv.

"Alright, Nick you're going first and Tris will be watching you simulation." Tobias announces. Great, I have to watch this annoying asses fears. We walk into the simulation room and I inject him with the serum. He winces and I tell him his fear will begin in a few seconds, then his eyes close.

**Nick PoV**

I am in the dining hall and I see Tris. I try to walk towards her, but I am stuck in place. I see Uriah come towards her and become jealous. He pulls her to him and kisses her. She is kissing back. I wish I could move, I want to move, I will move. I try to move again and I can. I run towards the two of them and push them apart. I grab Tris by the waist and kiss her. Then the simulation ends.

I open my eyes and see Tris staring at me in disgust. Great. But there is also worry in her eyes. What is she thinking?

**Tris PoV**

He manipulated the simulation, just like me. I grab his wrist and pull him out of the room. I am disgusted by just touching him, but he needs to know what kind of danger he is in. I turn around and stare at him. "What were your aptitude test results?" I ask.

"Dauntless, duh." He responds.

"Don't lie to me, I won't rat you out, but tell me the factions." I demand.

"Dauntless, Candor and Erudite." He tells me.

"You are in danger, and you need to learn how to control yourself. Oh, and if you even try to hit on me, you will be punched in the face." I say. Then I walk off.

**A/N I know, I haven't updated in forever, sorry this is short! Don't kill me, school is just a bitch. Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23 Let Me Enlighten You

**A/N Alright, so a few of you were confused about what Nick's fear was about. Let me enlighten you. So his fear LOOKED like he was afraid of losing Tris to Uriah. That is not the case. His fear is about not being able to keep Tris to himself, or keeping her away from Uriah, that's why he was stuck to the ground until her manipulated the simulation. If you couldn't tell, Nick has a few obsession issues. You will get more of a back story on Nick in the next chapter. Also to clear something else up, he does love Tris. Like I said, obsession problems! I hope this cleared somethings up! Story ends in three chapters plus a super looooonnnnnnggggg ending! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
